


Pregnancy Reaction

by waywardrose



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: Anonymous asked: ok, how do you think Flip would react to his wife's changing body during pregnancy, I've never seen any thoughts on this myself, whadya think?





	Pregnancy Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be what the anon had in mind. Forgive me, dearest nonnie, if it’s not!

Well, let’s be honest: It would turn Flip on. You’re carrying his child. You’re amazing. You have this  _something_  about you. You’re radiant. He loves catching you rubbing your round belly and murmuring to the baby. He watches you until you look up and see him. You duck your head in embarrassment, explaining that the fetus can differentiate voices by this time in their development.

He smiles and shakes his head as he approaches you. Because he’s read the books, too. He knows. He kneels in front of you and places his big hands on your belly. Despite being so strong and capable of knocking out a perp with a punch, he’s gentle.

“You know,” he says. “What’s good for Mom is good for Baby.”

“That’s what the experts say,” you agree.

He bends forward and sweetly kisses your belly. His consideration earns him a kick right in the mouth from the baby. His child. Your child. You two made this together.

He laughs and then offers: “I know something I can do to make you feel good.”

“Oh? You mean rub my swollen feet?”

“I can do that later…” His eyes burn up at you. “If you still want it.”

His arms snake around your middle. He holds you, but not too tightly. He adores the new, if somewhat temporary, curves of your body. He loves how your breasts are fuller now. Everything about you is lush. He gets hot just thinking about how you look, your scent, the way you feel against him.

You comb his shaggy hair away from his face. “I always want it.”

He kisses your belly again before straightening and leading you back to the master bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com)


End file.
